In the related art, for example, JP2011-187333 A discloses a contact device which opens and closes a current path.
The contact device disclosed in JP2011-187333 A has a configuration in which a main contact mechanism and an auxiliary contact mechanism are arranged in series, and in which a movable contact of the main contact mechanism and a movable contact of the auxiliary contact mechanism are supported by a connection shaft connected to a movable iron core of an electromagnetic device. In general, the connection shaft is formed of a conductive metal material, and the movable iron core is configured to include an iron core.
For example, in a case where deposition occurs in the main contact mechanism of the contact device, the deposition can be detected by the auxiliary contact mechanism.